no other love
by golden doe
Summary: There were just so many could've beens. Too many. But a fling is simply it, a fling. Nothing more. —sasusaku, AU, drabble fic, previously titled as 'here we go again'
1. Chapter 1

dedicated: to james—for trusting me with your story.

* * *

"Oh, you know each other?"

.

.

.

"We dated before," one of them finally says.

.

.

.

.

.

Here we go  
_Again_

.

.

The smile on her face would've fooled him had he not been given a heads up, had he known nothing about her, but he had and that made all the difference.

"Hi, I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

—_I'm bringing a friend with me this summer._

"Naruto has told me _so much_ about you I feel like I've known you my whole life!"

—_she needed an escape, Teme. High school drama, you know?_

"Pleased to finally meet you."

—_just. Just be nice to her, okay? She's been through so much already and..._

He took the outstretched hand in front of him and shook it. Her hand was soft and small against his own. And he wondered if the texture of her hand reflects who she was. Maybe she did, otherwise she wouldn't be running off to a state so far away from home, away from all the drama of her life._  
_

"Sasuke Uchiha. Welcome to Oto."

—_she needs a distraction._

Everyone does.

.

.

_t'was the summer they met  
that the fire was _lit

.

tbc.


	2. you belong with me

Her cousin was back for the winter. _Again_. Just as he had for the past thirteen years. And she wasn't at all pleased.

While Karin Uzumaki loved having her favourite auntie-slash-godmother over during the holidays, she didn't like her blonde cousin. He's loud, annoying, bossy and a big idiot.

Well, she tolerated him sometimes. But only a little bit and that was simply because he was close friends with Sasuke Uchiha, who she had only been in love with since _forever_. And the fact that Naruto was close with Sasuke meant she had the excuse to be under the same roof with the latter.

At this moment though, she disliked him with all her might.

Because this year, he brought someone with him.

A _girl_. A girl with pink hair. And she looked like one of those typical (famous, beautiful, perfect) Konohan actresses and models. She's probably a cheerleader, she certainly possessed a build for it, or one of the popular girls back in her school or both. She could be anything.

Her name was Sakura Haruno

Karin knew she was trouble the moment she walked in her front door.

And she wasn't wrong.

tbc.

* * *

hey lovely people! thank you so much for the reviews. i wasn't expecting to get such positive feedbacks at all. have a nice day~


	3. heart attack

Every after summer vacation ever since she became friends with Naruto Uzumaki, he'd always come back with tales from his great escape to Oto.

He'd talk (brag) how he went skiing, snowboarding, ice skating on a frozen (and probably unstable) lake blah blah blah with this friend of his he always referred to as 'Teme,' while she just sat next to him, listening to his adventures with a mixture of amazement and envy.

Living in a snowless state and having been nowhere beyond the borders of Konoha, Sakura Haruno had always been jealous of how Naruto got to see and experience snow every year of his life.

Call her childish but seeing snow and experiencing its phenomena was at the Top 5 of her ever growing bucket list since she could remember.

—_one day, Sakura-chan, I'll take you to Oto..._

Naruto had told that to her years ago but it wasn't until this year that finally kept his promise, wasn't until 'that' happened, wasn't until she needed an escape. In a way, that unfortunate drama after spring break brought something positive in her life after all.

She just wasn't sure if the snow she had always dreamed of seeing was worth the heartbreak.

_Because it hurts and the pain doesn't seem to be going away any soon._

A cold sensation that had struck her square on the face made her gasp, her thoughts getting pulled back to the present. Turning she found Sasuke Uchiha, learning against a tree, with a smirk on his (handsome) face and another ball of snow in his left hand.

Sasuke Uchiha. The _Teme_ Naruto had always talked about and appeared to be somewhat of an asshole in his narrations but turned out alright in person. But then again she wasn't really surprised; after all it wasn't lost on her that her childhood best friend had the tendency to exaggerate _all of the time_.

And then again, Sasuke Uchiha was a guy.

And when she sees one nowadays, she sees a **heartbreaker**.

tbc.

* * *

notes: just a friendly reminder that this fic is a _drabble fic_. and so expect _short_ chapters. as for slow updates, i apologise. there's nothing really i could do about it, sophomore year just started and i'm ultimately frazzled. not to mention, i have other fics i'm drafting and editing.

nevertheless, i appreciate all the reviews and support i'm getting in this fic so thank you so much! and have an amazingly awesome day ;)

oh and lastly, the chapter titles are actually song titles. :) last chapter was taylor swift's _you belong with me_ and this one is demi lovato's latest single, heart attack—which summarises the state of sakura's heart and thoughts. ;)


	4. give your heart a break

He didn't like how she made him feel unimportant.

Because all his life he always felt he was important. His mother would dote on him excessively (although much to his chagrin), his father held high expectations from him, Itachi (his older brother) never failed give him his time, his friends were by his side most of the time, girls flocked to him.

Not Sakura Haruno though. Not her. And somehow, this _offends_ him.

More often than not, he'd caught her staring off somewhere aimlessly while in_ his _presence. Of course, he's aware how he was starting to sound overly egotistical but come on.

He's going out of his way to distract her and she's just ignoring him.

Like right now.

They're walking along the foreshore while the sun retreats back to the horizon when Sakura suddenly stopped and just stared off aimlessly towards the ground.

_Is she cold?_ he wondered, after all it's winter at the moment and snowing—both something she's never experienced before her great escape here in Oto.

If she was, Sasuke was certain that wasn't the reason she stopped at the sight of frown.

_She's probably thinking about… whatever the hell happened before the summer._

Sighing, there was only one thing he could think of doing to bring her back to the present. He bent down to grab snow in his hands and balled it before throwing the ball at her face.

Her surprised gasp made him smirk.

"You asshole!" but he'd already see through to her. Beneath this angry façade was a grateful heart.

"Anytime."

tbc.

okay, title changed! to those who remember, this drabble fic was previous called as 'here we go again' and now it's called 'no other love'—let's just i was listening to some Chopin the other day *wink* and the lyrics made out of his beautiful etude fits this story more perfectly. i'll post the lyrics on my tumblr ;)

thanks to MirageDream for reminding me to update this ;)


End file.
